Wigi Time
by AmirahNeice
Summary: Luigi hates that Mario is always the hero, always number1. While Luigi is only good for jumping and staying in the background. Now Luigi is good for making sure that Mario does not get peach. This is my first fanfiction. Please take time off to read
1. Wigi Time

Wigi Time

Wigi Time

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Nintendo characters. I do own the jokes….Ahem, bare with me on this peoples. This is my first fan fiction. I am not big on pairings Nintendo characters, I just write them. If you are offended by this story, then, ummmm…….. I can only say that you get offended really easy unless you're Italian. I would love reviews after this. Even if it's a lil flame. I'll deal with it. The Mario brother's accents are bad but I tried…EnJoY

Bowser-Curse you Mario! Curse you!

Mario- You-a lose again-a Bowser

Bowser- Damn, I can't understand half the crap you have been saying. Just do some sign language or speak some English, is that so hard.

Mario- Peach, you–a safe-a now. (Mario runs to peach. Luigi appeared out of a small bush that was hiding him from Bowser's and Mario's fight. He ran to Princess Peach and Mario.)

Luigi- Peach ima glad you-a safe. (He blushes)

Mario- No-a thanks to-a you. You-a run like a lil bitch-a Luigi.

(Luigi's blush turned to anger and embarrassment.)

Luigi- that's not-a fair Mario ima not-a use to-a the drama on- a Christmas, in a party, in-a 3:00 in-a morning. It's-a too much-a.

Mario- shut it the-a up.

(Bowser snucked behind Luigi and Mario while they have their little pointless argument and grabbed peach while keeping her quiet with his nasty hand over her mouth. She was hoping that he didn't just finish masturbating or scratching his stanky ass with that hand.

Luigi- maybe I-a should not-a save you from king- a boo.

Mario- you-a nothing with-a out me. Nothing-a but-a crap-a.

(Bowser stopped doing what he was doing to hear the brothers fight that was stupid and pointless.)

Bowser- This is some funny ass shit here.

Mario and Luigi- somethings-a smell (they started to smell around for a while but then continued to argue. They actually forgot what they were arguing about because of the smell).

Mario- I'm-a sexy and-a you know it-a, I shake-my-a ass and- a show it.

Luigi- not-a sassy one-a but a classy one-a.

Bowser- What the fuck are they arguing about? (Peach ended up fainting from Browser's stench. Bowser then continued sneaking away with peach but ended up tripping over a drunk toad that know one like, falling over with a loud boom. He stares at the brothers to see if they have notice his loud fall, but instead they were doing some weird dance, and still arguing).

Mario and Luigi- Crank-a dat Soulja boy…. Right-a Peach.

(The brothers finally realized that Princess Peach was missing. They started looking for her with their eyes but could not concentrate well because of that awful smell making their eyes water).

Mario- Oh-a god-a Luigi you-a killing me-a, take a bath.

Luigi- you-a need a bath-a with-a soap-a.

(They looked around for peach. Bowser started to crawl knowing that he would get caught sooner or later if he have just laid their. The toad that he fell on, fainted from the stench.

Mario- Bowser it that-a you. You-a smelling-a like that-a.

(Luigi sees a passed out Peach being clutched in Bowser's hand.

Luigi- Peach!!

(Browser jumps from the ground to attack Mario, leaving passed out Peach behind).

Luigi- Here I come Peachy!

(That was the end of the story, thank you for taking your time off to read this story of my reading. Sorry for the language but…… that's how it's gonna be. It gets worst. Chapter 2 coming soon I remember Luigi's Birthday


	2. I remeber Luigi's birthday

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Nintendo characters

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Nintendo characters. I do own the jokes….Ahem. The Mario brother's accents are bad but I tried…EnJoY

Chapter 2

I remember Luigi's Birthday 

(He picks her up; holding her in his arms tightly heading somewhere Mario and Bowser can fight without distractions and away from the funk. They ended in a forest next to Toad Town. Luigi didn't want anyone to see him and Peach together in her condition. Toads are gossip starters and not very good at it. They made up the rumor that Professor Frank got crabs from a bomb-omb prostitute. While Luigi is looking out for Peach, Mario is beating the crap out of Bowser for smelling worst than shit. He didn't even know that he was trying to get Peach again.)

Mario- Oh-a Bowser. You know-a- you needed-a you ass kicked-a.

Bowser- I can not understand what half the shit you have said for like the whole fight. You and your brothers.

Mario- My-a brother? Where is-a Luigi?

Bowser- I don't give a monkey's ass where he is at. Probably dead, Bwahahahahaa!!

(Mario only liked when him and his other brother make fun of Luigi. It was some sort of weird family bonding. He was pissed by that comment from Bowser. Mario grabbed his big ass hammer out of his overalls and whacked Bowser and his nasty smell with him back to their bootleg looking castle.

Mario- _sigh_ Thank-a god

(Looks around)

Mario- Luigi….Peach?

(Yoshi walks up to Mario looking worried.)

Yoshi- Mario, what was the nasty smell. Who let it loose….you?

(Mario didn't care if Yoshi makes fun of him or his brothers. He was like family to him. Also, he thought it sounded kinda cute. Like a chipmunk is making fun of people, you think it's cute and harmless instead of rude and disrespectful.)

Mario- Yoshi, have you-a seen peach?

Yoshi- No, where's Luigi?

Mario- Ohhh, him-a too.

Yoshi- Do you think………..

Mario- That-a Bowser ate-a Luigi and pooped him out. That-a might-a been the smell.

Yoshi- …………...…what? Let's just look for them.

(Mario jumped on Yoshi's back. Yoshi pushed him back down).

Yoshi- You know your fat, right?

(Behind a bush next to Toad Town, Peach has awakened. The first she seen was a smile. She smiled back, but then was surprised to see that the smile belonged to Luigi.)

Peach- Oh Luigi, where's Mario? What happened? Was I snoring? Or drooling?

Luigi- Mario is-a somewhere. Bowser-a tried to-a get you again. But came and I-a save you.

(He didn't stop smiling).

Peach was I snoring or drooling?

(Luigi chuckled a little. He liked being alone with Peach. There were no interruptions or distractions. With Mario around, he would always fuck things up. It pisses Luigi off. One time, on Luigi's birthday….

Everyone including Bowser- Happy Birthday Luigi!! Son of a bitch

Yoshi- How old are you Wigi?

Luigi- I'm-a………

Mario- Can was-a just eat the-a cake.

Bowser- I agree.

Waluigi- I don't any cake-a

Mario- We-a get it. You-a anorexic.

Waluigi- Whaaaaaat I-a ate already. If-a I want-a cake, you, Wario, and-a Bowser. Are-a gonna eat it all!!

Wario-Ahhhhhhhhhhh…. You want-a the cake?

Bowser- you fat Italian son of a bitch!

(Luigi sighed. He's tired of the bull. The fights, the drama, the racist comments about Italians and how they look like they are from the mafia or in the movie Grease. He's tired of the fat jokes too, like how they all should have their own cakes and they still wouldn't be satisfied. For some reason, he made crack head and gay jokes about Waluigi. He just wished that Peach was there to brighten his day.

Yoshi- Everyone shut up!! Let's give Luigi his presents.

Wario- I got-a him nothing

Waluigi- I got-a him nothing

Bowser- When I have to use the bathroom, I give you your presents

Yoshi- my present will come soon

Mario- who's Luigi?

(Peach showed up with a huge cake white and green birthday cake with a little model of Luigi on the top. Luigi was glad to see her. It made his day).

Peach- Here is the back up; I knew it would come in handy.

(She went to hug Luigi. He started to blush. Yoshi walked up to Mario and whispered in his ear).

Yoshi- Mario where is the "present" I ordered?

(Mario felt a little shocked, he knew he made a mistake with the cake and Yoshi's present. He doesn't know if he should leave or watch what was gonna happen.)

Mario- Yoshi…. She's coming…_cough_

Luigi- I wanna be the first-a one to cut the cake.

(Luigi couldn't wait to be the first to cut Peach's cake. He takes a big knife and tried to cut a piece of cake but it was kinda hard. Peach looked in concern.)

Peach- what's wrong Luigi?

Luigi- nothing…nothing…

(He didn't want to make her mad. Mario started sweating bullets. He finally finished cutting his piece. Blood squirted out of the cake. Everyone was shocked but Wario and Bowser thought the shit was funny. Peach fainted. Luigi spread the cake apart. There was an image of a burned woman in the cake.

Bowser- AhhhhhhhhahahhahahahahhaAahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhahahahah!!

Yoshi- hey…..that's the stripper I ordered. What happened?

Mario- I-a thought you-a wanna-a her in-a cake.

Yoshi- Noooooo!!

Luigi- you-a must be-a fucking kidding-a me

(Mario and Luigi started arguing in Italian. No one understands them but Wario and Waluigi. It Bowser pissed him off once again.

Bowser- ENGLISH!!

Luigi- you ruined my-a birthday.

Mario- today was-a your birthday?

Yoshi- Stop fighting please! I know Mario ruined mine and Peach's present but there is Mario's.

(Waluigi hid the present behind his back. Yoshi seen what he was doing and snatch the presents from his back. Peach gain consciousness. Peach gave him the cake but Mario fucked it up. Yoshi gave him the stripper but Mario fucked that up too. Wario and Bowser still ate the cake. Mario handed him a big crappy looking box. The present Luigi tried to steal. Luigi was to depress to care but he still opened the box. There lie a dozen of gay porno magazines and DVDs.

Mario- Aye…aye…

(He winks at Luigi. Luigi knocked down all the pornos to the ground but Waluigi caught them then left Luigi's house laughing in joy. Luigi runs outside too, but to get away from Mario).

Peach- Luigi!!

(She runs after him.)

Luigi- Peach… (He felt a little better that she ran after him. She smiled and him, he smiled back.)

Mario- Sorry-a Wigi. I-a thought-a you was-a fruit cake…Mmmmmmmmm...CAKE.

(Luigi could not believe that he is saying this in front of her. To make it worst, a shitty smell came out of nowhere. Mario looked around and started whistling to himself.

Mario-…..Luigi-a did it…

(Mario walked away holding Peach's hand. She didn't know that Mario was the one who farted. Bowser came out of nowhere and snatched Peach)

Mario- Ohhh damn it!!

(Luigi was left alone… but now he's alone with Peach).

(This was a long chapter woooooow. Thank you for reading this story. Lol it was fun writing this and soon an illustration will be on deviantArt. Sorry for the language but if this happened at your party, you would use some swears too. I would love reviews and questions. The only flamers I would understand are from the Italians because the accents I gave the brothers were pretty bad lol. Chapter 3 coming soon- Luigi and the toad name Nas.T LMAO.)


End file.
